


Unprofessional

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quickie, Sex, Smut, Teasing, hard sex, short skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: 1500ish words of Sam smut.





	Unprofessional

One of the worst things about living on the road constantly was the limited wardrobe and Y/N frequently ran afoul of it. Today, they had to go undercover to interview witnesses in a mental institution and the only thing she had clean enough to wear was a pencil skirt that always rode up her thighs and had a big split in the rear.

It wasn’t a comfortable skirt.

Dean told her to suck it up, leading to a slight spat before Sam stepped in and separated them. Y/N got dressed, sulking as she stomped to the car and got into the back seat, folding her arms over her chest and glaring out of the window.

None of them spoke as they drove along the highway into town, stopping for gas halfway. As Dean filled the tank, Sam turned in his seat, looking over at Y/N was a smile. “You know, that skirt isn’t so bad,” he commented. “If you like, I’ll walk behind you incase it rides up.”

“Sam,” she whined, rolling her eyes. “Not the time.”

He shrugged, turning back around but fixing his eyes on her in the rearview mirror. “Okay, okay,” he conceded, smirking. “Just let me know. I’ve got no problem watching your  _ back _ .” The insinuation was clear but Dean had finished filling up and walked back around, putting an end to the flirtation when he sat back in the driver’s seat.

The tension lifted a little in the car and Sam’s comments were in the back of her mind as they went about interviewing, gathering information and leads on the case. By general consensus, they decided it was most likely a vampire nest but there were a few more leads in town.

“How about I take the lady over on the docks and you guys go track down our delivery boy?” Dean suggested, not looking up. Y/N opened her mouth to reply but Sam beat her to it.

“Good plan. We’ll meet up at Biggersons on Main?” Sam didn’t even spare her a glance and Dean agreed. Y/N followed Sam out of the car, watching Dean drive off. The younger Winchester turned an amused expression on her, his eyes dropping down to where her skirt was riding up. “This shouldn’t take too long,” he mused, pulling out his phone. “The depot is just down the street.”

Her cheeks were red as Sam pointed past her, back the direction they’d come in the car. She turned, not even attempting conversation as they walked, her fingers desperately trying to smooth her skirt down. Sam chuckled when a gust of wind made that task harder and Y/N glared at him. 

“It’s not funny,” she snapped but Sam didn’t stop smiling.

“No, it’s sexy,” he replied insistently.

“Shut up.” Y/N rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. “We could have gone back to the motel and changed.”

“We’re still interviewing. It’s more professional like this.”

She huffed in irritation. “It’s also more illegal.”

Sam shook his head, looking around the deserted street. They were approaching an alleyway and he grabbed Y/N’s arm, leading her down to the very back, out of sight behind a dumpster. He pushed her against the wall, silencing her protests with a kiss.

Her hands slapped at his shoulders and he pulled away. “What the hell are you doing, Sam?”

“Being unprofessional,” he murmured, the smirk on his lips growing. “And also even more illegal.”

“We can’t,” Y/N whined, even though her hands were in his hair and his lips were millimeters from hers. “We’ll get caught.”

“It’s 10am in a residential street. There’s no windows and we’re out of sight,” Sam argued softly, kissing along her jaw up to her ear, pressing his cheek to hers. “Please, baby. Been watching you in that little skirt all day. Doesn’t even go past your knees. And when you bend over… fuck, if you weren’t wearing underwear, I’d be able to see that sweet little cunt on display for me.”

Y/N moaned, arching her back against the wall and Sam’s face screwed up in a snarl as he kissed down her neck. “Sam…”

“Bet you’re wet, aren’t you?” he teased, cupping her breasts through her shirt. “God, I want you spread out naked underneath me, begging and dripping for me.”

“Sam,” she repeated, clutching his hair in her fingers now. Giving a little tug provided her with a sultry growl from his lips.

“You’re a dirty little temptress,” Sam continued, nuzzling against her throat. “I wanna fuck you so bad, Y/N. Want you squirming on my cock and begging for me to cum inside you.” A high-pitched whimper left her lips and Sam laughed, sliding two fingers underneath her skirt, running them up her thighs to where her panties were damp with need.

Her hands grabbed the shoulders of his suit jacket, squeezing as he pulled her underwear to the side and pushed a single digit into her soaked cunt.

“Is this for me, sweetheart?” he asked, slowly dipping his finger in and out. Y/N nodded and bit her bottom lip, mewling under her breath when Sam pulled away, dragging her panties down. She stepped out of them obediently and Sam chuckled, slipping them into his pocket. “You won’t need those for the rest of the day.”

Y/N yelped in shock as he spun her around, forcing her against the brick wall, pulling her skirt up over her ass and palming her cheeks. “Oh god,” she groaned, when he pushed two fingers into her, the slick sound of her pussy clenching around them making him smile. He watched his fingers emerge shining with her essence, lifting them to his mouth and sucking them in greedily.

He moaned lavisciously at the taste, making exaggerated noises of pleasure as he licked his fingers clean, dropping them to unbutton his suit pants. “Gonna fuck you, Y/N. Nice and slow against this wall.” One large hand was on her ass, holding her open as he freed his cock and stroked himself slowly.

“Sam, please,” Y/N begged, placing her palms against the wall and pushing her ass towards him. “Need it.”

Sam teased her folds with the thick tip of his dick, easing the first inch into her tight channel. She gasped and whimpered, not even bothering to try keeping herself still. When she pushed back, seeking more of his cock, Sam held off, just out of reach and she wailed in disappointment.

“Please!” she pleaded again and Sam growled low in his chest, sinking into her until his pubic hair tickled her ass and his balls hung heavy against her clit. Y/N cried out at the fullness of it, the way his shaft twitched and pulsed inside her.

He stopped for a moment, taking several deep breaths as he held her against the wall, his hips shuddering with the need to move. Y/N was clawing at the wall now, her body shaking, quivering with anticipation and Sam gripped her waist with his large hands, rolling his hips to push further into her before abruptly pulling out.

She screamed and Sam quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. They were out of sight but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t investigate a scream. Keeping her still and quiet, he stretched his neck up, checking over the top of the dumpster they were hidden behind.

No one had come to investigate.

He rocked into her slowly, keeping his hand over her mouth, silencing her and Y/N whined, her breath hot on the palm of his hand. “Should have known you wouldn’t keep quiet,” he panted, fucking her against the wall, feeling her spasm around him. “Wait until we’re home - then you can scream.”

Y/N’s eyes rolled back as he slammed into her hard, the hand not over her mouth sliding around the front of her body, one long index finger seeking out her swollen clit. She bucked and moaned into his hand, muffled, silenced, completely at his mercy.

She came hard as Sam fucked her without restraint, her body entirely pliable in his hold. Her walls clenched around him and his movements faltered, his cock swelling with his need to cum and he kissed the back of her neck, riding out her climax as his own filled her to the brim with hot spunk.

His hand fell from her mouth and Y/N panted heavily, leaning her head against the brick wall. Sam pulled away, leaving cum to drip down her thighs and she turned, righting her skirt.

“Can’t I have my underwear back?” she asked, grinning as she tried to catch her breath.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Nope.” He reached up, pushing her hair back into place. “God, I’m gonna fuck you so hard later.”

“Again?” she exclaimed.

“And again,” he added, fastening his pants and turning away. “Come on. We’d better find this delivery boy before it gets dark.”


End file.
